Desko
Reigning leader and greatest 'ninja' of Otogakure. The unaging witch that resides in the Land of Rice Fields, master of lies that sought to experience all in the world. She has loved and lusted, tasted joy and suffered, endured desperation and lived the honored life of the Village Shadow. The ultimate weapon of mass mental destruction that has kept the comparatively small and weak Otogakure from been overwhelmed, taken over and subsumed by the major Villages, for one will never know when this unassuming young looking child can ravage your own village in retaliation. An accomplished artist of many disciplines, her imagery, films and music has spread over the continents. Appearance Possessor of natural, snow white hair, her young, slender body looks as if she hasn't aged past her teens, leaving behind an unmentioned number of years of puberty in the process. Her teal iris glows softly with an otherworldly bioluminescent light that is only faintly noticeable in the cover of dark. Tends to wear a simple one piece dress that reaches just above the knees, and likes to wear a pair of bell earrings that only ring when chakra is flowed through them. They are very small bells. A thin, translucent haze trails behind her as if she chills the very air in her wake. Personality She gives people youthful, radiant smiles that almost immediately flatlines upon leaving the presence of others. Cursed with a personality that is both dubious and sincere, she tends not to show much emotions. She's actually rather amorous, but her apathy makes it so that it rarely shows, even if she does act active and exuberant. She refers to herself in third person for some ridiculous reason. In fact, she even refers to her husband by surname. Yes son. Yer mom's a loli. Background Even Desko herself doesn't know much about her childhood. One of her earliest memories are of Ninja Academy, and the orphanage she called home after a day of school. As she had a floating translucent blob like cloud connected to her and following her everywhere, she was quickly determined to have some sort of innate ability or Kekkai Genkai and thus pressured into the Ninja Service. Young and knowing nothing but to follow orders, she quickly found herself drafted into Ninja Academy long before she was even of age to enter. Being really obviously weird, what, with having a literal apparition floating about her at all times, and having an even weirder speech pattern, Desko wasn't hated, persay, but she wasn't really liked either. It was to the extent that people didn't even care when they discovered she talked to her apparition on regular occasion. Well, they begun caring when Desko Genjutsued the entire Chunin Examiners Board to advance everyone in the graduation class to Genin, which was eventually investigated and discovered by some clerks working for the Kage which thought that the entire class graduating was pretty freaking weird. At her age, Desko wasn't even slated for a chakra control class yet, much less a Genjutsu class. They interrogated her and shit, and traumatized her for life. It is presumed that her Sharingan activated right there and then, though no one realized because she was using a Transformation Jutsu to hide her glowing eyes. In respect for her abilities, the board assigned her a Special Jounin Mentor that specialized in Genjutsu for her. Desko Genjutsued the shit out of her too. After laying low for about a year, she left the village, leaving her still Genjutsued mentor behind to report that everything was a-okay. They found out a few months later, but by then it was too late. Surviving alone for several months she traveled across the nations and infiltrated several minor villages. She was eventually picked up by a travelling Entertainer and Merchant Troupe, where she enriched their performance with her genjutsu, and used them to get into major villages to 'study' their 'history and culture'. Needless to say, she was basically self studying ninjutsu at this point (having stolen many signature techniques from villages across the land), and so she did not bother to hide her disembodied soul during this period. Hearsay of her conjoined spirit eventually spread out through the nations, and Orochimaru, the curious scientist that he was, acted on these rumors first. Meeting the young Desko while the troupe was travelling on the road, Desko easily gave herself up after a short talk and followed Orochimaru back, unwilling to risk her troupe in any confrontation with the Sannin. Although she was now under the care of Orochimaru, Desko never really sought to learn the ninja arts from him, and instead apprenticed herself under his scientific method. Where his other students learnt his skills, Desko absorbed his knowledge, choosing to train in the ninja arts by herself with only the barest tutelage from her master, with the exception of Fuinjutsu and select Ninjutsu. Rather than being surprised by the breadth of Orochimaru's knowledge, she was far more astounded to learn that he had discerned and confirmed most of his scientific understanding with nothing but his sheer scientific acumen. Desko's respect for her teacher grew greater as she discovered and understood more of her teacher's skills, and eventually she offered Orochimaru her Izanagi to help in his experiments. The Snake Sannin would deign to help Desko with her research on the soul, helping her put to words what she only knew instinctively. Whatever discoveries they would made, however, seemed to only be useful as knowledge, as they both eventually ended any serious analysis into the subject, saying that they couldn't make any practical advances in it with their current skills. Throughout the years, Desko used her Shadow Clones to gain expertise and even mastery in several sciences and areas, a significant number of which with Orochimaru's assistance. Her first act of change for Oto occurred when she finally completed her not so secret research with her not so secretly picked students (who were her fellow researchers) in a not so secret manner. Dreamscape Golden Darkness Abilities Physical Ability Desko's physical prowess is worthy of the top notch Taijutsu Master that she is, strength, speed, endurance, everything you need, she has it. Owner of a young body capable of withstanding the debilitating after effects up to the 3rd Gate, seemingly taking no damage from such a feat at all. Mental Ability Reaction speed, thinking speed, visualization ability, multitasking skills, Desko's mental might was forged over decades of constant internal battles and spatial insight. Having a mind so greatly powerful and quick her own body can't even hope to keep up without the use of Ninjutsu, it is as if she has another Kekkai Genkai on top of her Sharingan. In fact, unless she is using the greatest of her speed techniques, Desko doesn't even require the use of her Sharingan to keep up with her own speed, and will still possess more processing capacity to spare even then. Using her actual Kekkai Genkai in conjunction with this merely extends the gap even more. Owner of a mind so mightily enduring, honed and forged through countless self inflicted genjutsu of unimaginable pain and suffering, Desko is master of a will so great that only actual techniques that use chakra or special energies to directly affect her could hope to have any effect on her mind. Anything that is indirect even in the most minor of ways is effectively useless against her. Only few know the true secret of Desko's boundless mind, all of them part of Otogakure's inner circle one way or another. Because of this, her spiritual energies dwarf her physical energies by a massive, massive factor. Chakra Reserves She has pretty sick chakra reserves for a Kage level, born from her similarly sick physical energies and even more sick mental energies. That's in relation to the rest of the current Kages. As chakra is born from a mix of Yin and Yang Chakra, Desko will almost never run of spiritual energy before her physical energy is exhausted. I'm not going to bore you with 3 paragraphs of dull bullshit which would essentially be huge a synonym for 'she haz dur many manies chakras'. Chakra Control As the leading Genjutsu specialist that all Genjutsu specialists wish to be, her chakra control is monstrous and peerless in all the known mortal world. It is so great that she can seallessly cast techniques that have no relation to illusions at all, despite being completely out of her specialty, and even simply expel chakra from her every tenketsu, allowing her to use her techniques, and more importantly her Illusions, from every part of her body, or even from her energies that has already been released into the environment, making shape transformations that normally requires the use of naturally occuring shape and property changing granted by using elemental transformations and respective chakra flow techniques effortlessly. This ability to shape chakra allows her to even make seals with her chakra alone by shaping her chakra into the form of the seal. While not comparable to literal living gods of Chakra Control, she is, at least, capable of exerting enough force over her chakra to outright ignore any attempts of chakra draining, forceful chakra conversion, dispelling, blockage, severing, sealing, and is even capable of forcefully holding her chakra structure together in the face of outright erasure. Techniques that attempt to disrupt her control fail utterly in the face of the overwhelming might she can exert on her chakra. All these powers extends to even the physical and spiritual energies from which Yin chakra, Yang chakra, and the Soul is born from, completely preventing the Absorption Soul Technique and other similar techniques from ripping out her soul through sheer strength of control, much less be capable of reading any information off her soul, even preventing others from affecting or reading her mind in any manner by controlling her spiritual energies. Her energies are even capable of preventing the chakra and energies of others from passing through, forcing an attacker to power their way through her overwhelming chakra control before it can even pass through, much less seep within her chakra. This can weaken techniques of such a nature immensely, or even outright stop it, before it can even take effect within the confines of Desko's energies. In the same manner, Desko's chakra can easily penetrate many barriers that normally prevent chakra or other energies from passing through. With her incredible Chakra Control, Desko can even wrest back full ownership, or prevent the taking of ownership, of any technique she uses that her enemies attempt to subvert from her. If you ever force her to have to use handseals, you have a problem. Using handseals as pathways allows her to concentrate fully on the strength of her Chakra Control while the handseals handle shaping. She literally gets more powerful at the expense of speed. Of course, speed doesn't really mean much to Desko anyway. For this reason, many of her techniques have no stated handseals, simply because she doesn't need them, and can create the handseals for them if she does need them on the fly. Unrestricted by handseals, Desko can literally fire off techniques in quick succession like a machine gun, even multiple techniques at the same time like a machine shotgun, be they Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, AOE or anything else. Sensing Desko possesses great chakra sensing abilities to aid the application of her Genjutsu. While not her specialty, such things usually have less meaning to one that have reached the level of Kage with a specific set of honed abilities, and has come to be capable of extremely fine chakra sensing, to the extent that she can even feel chakra leaving each and every Tenketsu, and is easily capable of distinguishing any chakra. Her incredible knowledge of, and ability to control her physical and spiritual energies allow her the skill to sense them at the same level as her sensing of Chakra, making the mere hiding of Chakra insufficient to hide from her senses. This is all, again, done without the use of her Sharingan, and with it her senses can only become more refined. Easily capable of sensing the movement of chakra (as noted above) and using the chakra as a medium to expand her senses, she can follow even trails left behind by the chakra of others that don't bother to hide them, allowing her to follow chakra movement even through the Dragon Veins. While not technically having similarly pin point skill with her other basic senses, she can compensate for this with her Ninjutsu. Her ability to sense other exotic energies is also lacking. However, she is capable of using Izanagi Minor to bridge that incapability of her Sharingan. Other than the basic senses, she has managed to study and recreate the feeling of other kinds of more specific senses as well, especially those present in wildlife. This has allowed her Genjutsu to affect anything that has any kind of sensory perception, even if she herself has yet to experience the sense personally, a testament to Desko's ability to understand and predict how things can be perceived. Even so, her incredible spatial awareness, combined with her various sensory ninjutsu, make her harder to ambush than even a ninja with a strong active Byakugan. Due to her training to make all encompassing Genjutsu, her ability to create a mental map of her surroundings is so accurate she can literally project a 360 degree motion picture from her memory alone, making a minimap in her head, or basically in all her allies heads with Genjutsu. Illusions Her skill in illusions is such that she is capable of casting every one of them with absolutely no prior warning, or even signal that she will or had cast them. She is notably capable of doing this even without using her Sharingan as an aid, thus removing the limitation of requiring line of sight inherent in the Sharingan. More importantly, she is capable of perpetuating her Genjutsu through sensory data such as smell, taste, touch, and as her namesake as the Bells of Heaven, sound, even that which is artificially created through her Real Illusion Ninjutsu. This is not limited to the basic five senses, and she is fully capable of transmitting her techniques through Chakra Sensing, and even other more exotic senses once she figures them out with her Sensing Techniques. Not even perception gained from Kekkai Genkai or other methods is safe from this, and it is said she had once successfully trapped the Nine-Tails in a genjutsu (without use of her Sharingan) by riding her technique over Kurama's Negative Emotion Sensing. Interestingly, her ability in this particular skill allows her to transmit her other non Genjutsu Techniques (especially her sensory techniques) in the same manner, allowing her to perpetuate her Real Illusions in this way. Desko is certainly capable of creating illusions of any sense she might possess, and is even capable of doing so for many other senses she doesn't actually possess, but has merely observed or studied before. ''Genjutsu: True Illusions'' The king master of Genjutsu even before she had begun using her Sharingan. All this without the use of her Kekkai Genkai, her proficiency in True Illusions is such that she has become capable of replicating the effects of Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu despite functioning in an entirely different manner with nothing but her skill in creating alternative methods and shortcuts. She can, for example, replicate the alteration of time perception as an independent Genjutsu with no other effects, using it to replicate the workings of Tsukuyomi, or even forgo something as complicated as connecting the flow of time in Izanami and simply extend the Genjutsu by repeating it over and over, that is the Kinjutsu and Mangekyo techniques, for she is easily capable of replicating effects of her Sharingan Genjutsu, such as mind control, hypnosis and memory alteration, with nothing but her Genjutsu ability without even using her Sharingan. She can outright recreate the effects of more exotic but ultimately still mundane Genjutsu, such as Sly Mind Affect, Temple of Nirvana and the Interrogation Genjutsu etc, and wield them with incredible might that surpasses the original, mixing and matching effects to her heart's desire. Easily capable of manipulating, amplifying or even dulling emotions and senses with her Genjutsu, any non-Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu that exists, she can replicate through sheer skill, and even then she is capable of replicating Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu, such as that of her Sharingan, without using it at all. Because of this, even Genjutsu reversal, similar to Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, is paltry to Desko, as she can easily reverse engineer how the technique works and cast it back in return. Of course, Desko, is easily capable of casting Genjutsu on herself, and this is the source of her many mental advancement techniques. Her own defense against Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Juinjutsu consists mainly of layering (a capacity she possesses when using Genjutsu on others as well) multiple of her own strongest and (normally) far superior mind control Sharingan Genjutsus on herself at all times, so that the weaker ones that her opponents use on her are immediately overpowered and rendered null, similar in principle and far greater in scope than the Genjutsu Protect. Any consciousness that attempts to invade her mind, she can easily prevent from escaping and subsume them with her Genjutsu. Due to a number of factors, even when Desko allows a Genjutsu to affect her or manages to affect her despite her defenses, she can still physically act without getting paralysed, as is common with many incapacitating Genjutsu, in the real world. This is true even if she is the one casting the Genjutsu, allowing her to have a Genjutsu battle and physical battle at the same time. Her power with Genjutsus is such that she can even seep them into seals, in order to use her Genjutsu on the Bijuu within their hosts while bypassing the Genjutsu defenses of their Jinchurikki. Her overwhelming might is such that her techniques utterly shatter Genjutsu Protect, rendering the technique null and void against her. ''Ninjutsu: Real Illusions'' The domain of situational utility Ninjutsu, such as the Projection Technique. A skill she learnt out of necessity in her later years, using her boundless ability to visualize the greatest illusions to create ephemeral works of art indistinguishable from reality. These are techniques that are of significantly greater chakra cost and are of much lesser utility than Genjutsu illusions as they are unable to replicate the more exotic effects of purely mental illusions such as the acceleration of perception or even mere telepathy. Of course, being illusions with an actual physical presence, real illusions cannot be dispelled with techniques designed to combat Genjutsu, and is the entire reason Desko even uses them in lieu of standard Genjutsu. While not exactly under the description of Real Illusions, Desko claims that many techniques, such as the basic Clone, Transformation Technique and the far more advanced Fission Technique, would fall under Real Illusions. Ninjutsu Desko is chock full of generic utility Ninjutsu, honed to the utmost limit. She only has a few ninjutsu worth mentioning, as she has chosen to forgo elemental techniques even if she is easily capable of the actual elemental transformation and subsequent chakra flow of all elements herself due to her chakra control, most of which have been touched upon in her ability with Illusions. Even so, her control is so absurd that she can choose to forgo the elemental aspect of these elemental techniques and take the chakra used to create these elemental aspects to enhance the techniques other aspects instead, such as hardness of Earth Chakra, sharpness of Wind Chakra, piercing of Lightning Chakra etc without actually using an elemental transformation, which makes a technique stronger if its effect doesn't rely on its elemental aspect, such as Wind Release Rasengan, whose main danger is the shape transformation born from Wind Chakra. She does, however, have startling control over the Shadow Clone Technique, allowing her to choose how much chakra to allocate to each clone rather than the normal 50% enforced by the technique, and enough speed at casting the technique that she can create an army in vein of the Mass Shadow Clone Technique with just its base form within the same timeframe. It is such that she has become capable of changing the size scale of her Shadow Clones as an addendum to the original technique, even allowing her to make her Shadow Clones indistinguishable from her in all conceivable forms before she even starts using her Real Illusions over them. Having such great control over the Shadow Clone Technique, she often abuses the link between all Shadow Clones and the user to transmit information and energy. Her various disabling techniques are designed to stop the many exotic Barrier and Sealing techniques in the possession of the other Kage levels in the world, and part of the reason a Genjutsu user like herself can stand on the same pedestal with the rest. For example, she has come to be capable of using techniques that normally require multiple collaborators alone, as well as using techniques that normally require one to be touching at range, such as the Barrier Shatter Technique (which she can even use outside of the barrier to be shattered rather than the inside), same with her Seal Shatter Technique. Even any specific restrictions, such as the technique normally requiring one to put something on a specified platform, are all rendered nothing in the face of Desko's Chakra Control. Capable of making her Chakra Threads thin and sharp similar to that of her Guiding Force Strike, as well as making them stick on any surface, allowing her to use them to stick on surfaces if ever required, even using them to close wounds quickly. As the Kage of Oto, she has deigned to educate herself in many techniques that have to do with sound. With her ability to generate sound with her Real Illusion Ninjutsu, Desko has never found herself without the ability to create the sounds needed for these Ninjutsu, allowing her to forgo any instrument or item that might otherwise be needed. It is to the extent that she is entirely capable of altering the frequency, volume and tempo of the sound while still keeping all the technique's effects. Increasing the tempo of the music even increases the effects of certain sound based techniques. Possessing great mastery of her every ninjutsu in her possession, even the basic ones have reached a next level under the great strength of her chakra control, easily capable of holding the forms of her clone and transformation techniques no matter the damage dealt to them due to their nature as chakra constructs, as well as using partial versions of all her techniques. These, of course, fall under real illusions and her ability to maintain their form. Soul Touch Born with an unnaturally innate ability to use the Ira line of Soul Touch. Her initial lack of control over Ira led people to believe that she had a bloodline similar to the Spirit Transformation Technique, as her soul often hung outside, but connected to, her body as a translucent blob. She has since become far more capable in the Ira line techniques, and has managed to gain a startling proficiency in the Acedia line as well. It is unknown how many Izanagis Desko has stored using Patientia, much less how many of the Shatter Techniques, Chakra Transfer Techniques, Genjutsus, Shunmugenshins, Sky Crawlers, Courage to Lies, Full Cleansing Expulsions, Existential Precedence Techniques and even Soul Touch Techniques she has in possession with Patientia. She's been at it for decades. Senjutsu Desko is skilled enough at chakra control that she can act while absorbing Natural Chakra. While she does not have a Sage Mode, with her immense chakra control she has become capable of adding Nature Chakra to all her techniques despite that. Taijutsu Peerless in close combat, Desko fights with endless skill and efficiency, capable of extrapolating combat movements even minutes into the future through mere observation itself. Desko doesn't have a real style in Taijutsu, instead scavenging from every style she has ever seen to cherry pick a move perfect for her situation. Even if no such move exists, her ability is such that she can invent one on the spot to fit the circumstances. Even so, she does has a certain preference for deflection in general, and this usually forms the core of her Taijutsu style. Because of this, when she is using Taijutsu even slightly seriously her moves have little of the sheer grace many great masters of Taijutsu are described to have. Instead, she has jerky, hyper efficient movements that lead into other jerky, hyper efficient movements that make her look like a robot in motion to those that can even perceive her. It is an effective but considerably inelegant style. She has even, to an extent, succeeding in cribbing off the Hyuga type Gentle Fist Style, by perceiving the expulsion of chakra with chakra sensing and extrapolating the positions of Tenketsu from this data, such is the extent of her skill. However, even with this, it is not nearly as accurate as a Byakugan, and as such she compensates by using a small area of effect chakra burst to attack Tenketsu Points so she can have a margin of error, unlike the pinpoint chakra strikes that is characteristic of the Hyuga Style. Unless she uses her Sharingan of course, then she will become capable of it. She is capable of opening any number of Gates at once, up to 7. It is unknown is this holds the same for the 8th Gate, as she has never been seen to use it. It's just that, her physical attributes (other than endurance, which she seems to have a massive amount of due to her efficiency in combat) can't really keep up with her skill. Well, that's what she has Shunmugenshin for. Desko prefers to use the sheer velocity and momentum provided by her speed bolstering techniques in place of actual strength, which tends to be a more than sufficient replacement even at the highest tiers of combat. Even without those techniques, she is easily capable of leaving afterimages with movement with or without wielding weapons. Bukijutsu So extreme is her skill in Taijutsu that it even bleeds into her ability to use weapons. With the instinct of a true combat master, Desko can wield any weapon she touches with nearly masterful skill and efficiency. While obviously not nearly as great as her proficiency in Taijutsu, her skill in Bukijutsu is such that she can fend off literal waves of common enemies with no advantage but the reach of her weapons (well, and most likely her natural physical ability as well). She is easily capable of flowing chakra into her weapons, however, she does not normally use this offensively, but rather to preserve the structural integrity of her weapon of choice using the endurance enhancing physical aspect of Earth Chakra. Her Chakra Flow easily allows her to perform certain Taijutsu techniques (such as that of the Hyuga Gentle Fist) through her weapons rather than her body, for she is skilled enough at such that having a body, or even just a medium to use these techniques through is just a preference and merely an act for Desko to downplay her actual abilities at Chakra Control. Desko is easily speedy and skilled enough to use Iaido even with the most unconventional of weapons, even if the weapons in question is her body. At this level having a sheath for Iaido is entirely a matter of preference, and she is easily capable doing so from any position, even using Iaido again while still in the process of a previous Iaido. Using her speed enhancing techniques, Desko can pass on her velocity into her projectiles with a deft movement, turning even the smallest shell into a missile of speed and lethality equivalent to her own. Sharingan Really nothing much to say about this. She has three Tomoe, it improves her existing abilities, etc. Constantly trained to the point of near destruction, the clairvoyant sense of Desko's Sharingan grants not only the standard improved sight, but whatever abilities normally associated with the Sharingan's sight extends to all senses Desko might have as well, and all these improved abilities are advanced even further, allowing Desko to distinguish even the near perfect Shadow Clones not only from the original, but also each other and other clones as well. All abilities of her Sharingan, especially the sheer mental agility provided by it, are stretched to limit, as far as it can go without them ascending to the Mangekyo. Her eyes keeping up with her own speed is a simple matter, and she is easily capable of copying techniques (so long as she has the requisite abilities) within her senses, whether she can actually sense it being formed or was merely struck by it. Desko can already replicate and even surpass the innate abilities of the Sharingan through her sheer skill at Genjutsu and actual physical prowess. In the end the Sharingan merely enhances all that to a level even Desko may occasionally dream of. The real prize of the Sharingan in Desko's hands is her ability to manipulate the innate Genjutsu that the Kekkai Genkai provides its user, making such Genjutsus far more versatile and dangerous in the hands of a true Genjutsu Master, rather than those that merely honed the abilities of their Kekkai Genkais and called themselves master. Her ability in Genjutsu is such that she can overpower a user of Genjutsu: Rinnegan that isn't at least a Genjutsu Master outside using the Eyes with just her Sharingan and her skill. In the same vein, other Genjutsu improving Kekkai Genkai are also overpowered in the face of Desko's Sharingan enhanced Genjutsu might if they aren't also at least on a similar tier in Genjutsu as Desko without them. Without using her Sharingan, the skill cap to prevent Desko from overpowering one's Genjutsu is only one step down. Desko hopes to eventually be able to use the Genjutsus provided by the Sharingan without it. Fuinjutsu Desko possesses only rudimentary ability at Sealing. While competent at calligraphy, advanced seal making seems to be out of reach to her, at least without time and patience. What makes Desko dangerous in Sealing is not her ability to make combat capable seals, but to use seals in combat, either with Carving Seal Strike or simply by touch. She can even apply seals simply by tapping others with something she is holding, as if the weapon she wields was part of her body, and can even apply seals through mere contact with her energies. She also has some ability in outright copying Fuinjutsu by sensing the movement of chakra within seals, but she requires the Sharingan to use this in any efficient manner, and even then it's not fast at all, and she wouldn't understand how it works without study even if she can recreate it anyway. She is capable of making generic explosive seals, the Enclosing Technique (which is basically the generic storage seal), and surprisingly, Summoning Contracts. ...She had access to another Summoning Contract to crib from. Orochimaru still doesn't understand how she can make Transcription Seals with the level of ability she has, but regardless, while Desko hasn't actually made any Fuinjutsu for combat (she has far more capability in translating Seals into a Ninjutsu format and vice versa, as well as using her knowledge to combat seals rather than make them), she has made plenty of utility seals similar to generic storage seals, whose seal work is mostly complicated in order to make it so cheap in chakra costs so that even civilians that only knows how to channel chakra can use them. She has created vacuum seals to aid in storage of degradable products, a boiler seal that quickly compresses and releases water within such that it boils water nearly instantly, and other similar seals. Her Light seals (where public ones have motion sensor and commercial ones can be turned on and off) uses the Nature Chakra Absorption component of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals to absorb Nature Chakra which is converted to light, and they fill every darkened corridor and household of Otogakure's underground city with the brightness of day. Because of these seals, Desko and certain select individuals can force all of these Light Seals to turn on, taking in the Nature Chakra within Otogakure and making the usage of Senjutsu within Otogakure nearly impossible. Desko is currently working on a spaceship. Abilities: Golden Darkness For most part, her abilities are unchanged. Sections here replace their equivalent section in 'Abilities' for Golden Darkness. Physical Ability Despite being highly skilled in the arts of Taijutsu, Desko's body simply doesn't have many of the traits that might mark her as one. Having a frail body without the strength for powerful strikes, the only redeeming factor she has in physical combat is her speed, her only physical ability that seems to match her skill in Taijutsu, using momentum as an effective substitute of strength. Even her legendary combat endurance stems not from the might of her body, but the techniques she has at her disposal designed partly to give her this advantage in battle. Weak as it is, Desko's body cannot even unleash the First Gate without sustaining major suffering and damage. Chakra Reserves Due to her low physical energies, Desko's Chakra Reserves are actually incredibly low for a 'Ninja' that was once slated for the title of Kage. She has reserves comparable to Jounin only by virtue of the physical energy her sheer natural speed provides. Unsurprisingly, due to her incredibly overwhelming spiritual energies, it is entirely possible for her body to physically pass out, with her mind still awake and as sharp as ever. Mangekyo Sharingan While Desko does have the Mangekyo in her possession, rumors are abound of it been the most useless variation of the Mangekyo ever seen in history. Desko didn't seem to gain any new Dojutsu from the awakening of her eyes, and in fact believes she won't ever get them, this despite the fact that she evidently can create the Susanoo. A pair of Mangekyo whose appearance is merely a colour inversion of the base Sharingan, where is eye is Black, with the tomoes and pupils Red, its only function seems to be an all rounded improvement of the Sharingan's most basic, most primordial structure, traits and abilities.Category:EllenTenshima